


Surrounded By The Things He Loves ...

by JamieAvenBell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean lance, Canon Compliant, Fluffy Feelings, Galra Keith (Voltron), Grieving, I need to cope, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith of course, M/M, Mourning, Moving On, New-Altea, Not A Fix-It, POV Keith (Voltron), Post Season 8, Post-Canon, Sad lance, Soft keith, Supportive Keith (Voltron), Who took Lance's picture?, accepting new challenges, farmer lance, season 8 happened, spoilers season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieAvenBell/pseuds/JamieAvenBell
Summary: It's almost three years after the end of the intergalactic war. Keith shows up for a visit on New-Altea, checking on Lance right before Allura Day. He just wanted to be there for Lance, help him to be happy again, one day. He never expected this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So … it’s over. And this is my way of coping. The question “Who took Lance’s picture?” just sprung to me and well. Voila!  
> Enjoy.

Keith’s shuttle settled down in the outskirts of New-Altea, as always he had been flying to the port closest to the MacClain estate, usually, he would travel the last doboshes with his hover-bike which he had permanently parked at the port. Today was an exception though, he had a delivery from Hunk, a box with supply tools from Pidge and several boxes with food and souvenirs and tissues from all those planets he had visited in the last weeks. Therefore, Veronica, currently on a break from the IGF Atlas, was waiting for him with an equivalent of an Altean space pick-up. After a quick greeting, his hoverbike was loaded onto, followed by his cargo.

With a smile Keith settled next to Veronica who sped through the beautiful landscape. During the reconstruction, when Coran realized that Lance’s family had been farmers for generations, he had gifted them a huge chunk of soil, transfixing them as the exchange point for Earth and Altean agricultural knowledge.

“How’s your charity project going?”, Veronica asked as Keith kept his silence.

“Good.”

Veronica snickered but kept her eyes on the empty road. “He’s out on the fields if you want to know.”

“Thanks.”

“Oh, come on, Keith. Do I have to point a blaster at your back before you make a move?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Idiots, if you don’t get a grip before next week I’m losing 5000 gags to the Atlas betting pool. Even Slav has miscalculated!”

But Keith opted to change the topic, asking casual questions about the estate and how things were going. Nowadays planets which were once under the Galra quintessence exploitation sent plants and seeds to New-Altea, hoping for the Alchemists and the McClain family to find a way how to nurture them. Abundant knowledge had been lost in the last 10,000 years but some bits and pieces made its way back to the surface.

Somewhere between the massive juniberry fields Keith hopped of Veronica’s pick-up, waiting until she vanished into the distance. For the two years, Lance had kept himself extremely busy. Juniberries were blooming till the horizon, but they were planted in phases, being available all the year around. Lance had established the flower as the official symbol of the coalition the princess once had given her life for. At every meeting, juniberry flowers were present, at every broadcast, … Pink had been the color of mourning for an Altean warrior, now, it symbolized Allura’s strength, her willpower, her grace and the hope she had spread all around the universe with the paladins of Voltron. 

Keith’s gaze shifted over the delicate blossoms, colored in a powerful but warm pink. The petals swayed in a gentle breeze, shining brightly under Altea’s warm sun. He took a deep breath of fresh air before he stretched and wandered off.

Except for Shiro, no one knew that Keith was a country boy. He group up on a farm, they even had a few animals. With the primary income of a firefighter, the fields had meant extra money but also a good way to be occupied. Keith remembered fondly the days he spent gardening or harvesting the small crops with his father. So when he had helped the McClains to settle at New-Altea, easily understanding the flow of a farm, and planting seeds like breathing, Lance’s parents somehow had claimed him as an additional family member.

Clearly, Keith didn’t mind. Either today nor then.

Still, Lance had mourned and curled himself up in his grief, leaving the team at a loss how to deal with him. They all loved Allura, but everyone dealt with loss differently. When the team decided to give Lance space, Keith had stayed here at New-Altea as often as he could. Right at his side, supporting him as he did during their time as defenders of the universe. There hadn’t been any enemies to strike; to shoot down, still, it was the hardest fight Keith had to win. Helping to reconstruct, helping to build a home without pushing Lance too far. Without giving him the feeling that he was a burden when he broke down in tears.

Keith never said to Lance that he should move on or it was about time for a change. He listened, he encouraged him, he wiped away tears, he video-chatted and congratulated an ecstatic Lance when the juniberry flowers first bloomed.

He promised himself to never leave his team again. Especially Lance.

 

* * *

 

Keith stopped a few feet away when he spotted Lance tending a slate of juniberry flowers in full bloom. He still stuck to his favorite color, the light blue fit well with his caramel brown skin; once sun-kissed on a planet far away. He kept his hair a little longer know, it curled at the tips and it always glowed in the sun. Lance seemed to be at peace, he looked calm and content, Keith smiled at his fond expression. The farming really helped with all the twitchy energy that made Lance loud and full of laughter. Those traits didn’t disappear though. Keith appreciated each noisy moment after seeing Lance at his lowest right. Sometimes he missed the goofball he came to like years ago.

Without further thinking, Keith pulled the little device out Pidge had sent him and took a photo of Lance. Although being high-tech it made a light shutter sound, reminding Keith of the old camera his dad had once owned.

“Watcha doing, samurai?”, Lance asked after securing the beautiful flower in a water casket. Keith knew he would place it later at Allura’s statue. He always did. Keith never went dutifully to the grave of his father. At first, because he was pushed around the foster system but even as an adult he just visited occasionally. He didn’t love him less. Still, Lance’s dedication was a sight to behold.

A warm gentleness was etched into Lance’s features, he looked less tired, less hurt. Instead, a settled calm surrounded him. Each and every time the sight made Keith’s heart feel lighter.

“Altea to samurai?”

“Ah, yes …” Keith held up the small device and showed Lance the screen. The picture he had taken of him was up. “The coalition coaxed Shiro to give out a statement what happened to us paladins after the war. It’s been almost three years since Allura saved us all.” They had agreed that she never left them, Lance, especially. “Before Kinkade could make a movie, Pidge said we could snap pictures of our everyday life and write a few words. Nothing too lengthy so that it could be easily translated all over the universe.”

“What did you choose?”

“Mother opted for something how the Blades have changed. We’ve made a group picture during our last stay at a planet.”

Lance quirked his eyebrow expectantly. “Why this shot?”

“Lance spread out princess Allura’s beliefs to the universe”, he babbled, suddenly gazing down insecure, “and is surrounded by the things he loves … I’m not good with words.”

“You’ve never been, but I get it.” Before Keith could answer he was enveloped in a tight hug. “It’s good to have you around here, Keith.”

Keith just brushed the comment aside. It was too soon to hope. Lance would never flirt with him. He had arranged himself with the fact years ago when Hunk more or less shoved Lance into Allura and … well, the whole universe knew how this ended. But as long as Lance was happy and content Keith didn’t need anything else. Being welcomed and cherished as a friend was certainly enough.

“You’re here early though.”

“Yeah …” Keith did not trust his voice while relishing the tight hug. His last mission had ended early, so Keith had a few days off before Allura Day and returning to his work with the blades. Who was he kidding? He visited Lance as often as he could manage. He loved staying at the juniberry farm.

During his visits, Keith would tell Lance and his family from planets that suffered from famine or alien hurricanes full with rocks instead of raindrops. Power supplies that exploded suddenly, Galra cities suffering hellish sunburns from wrongly programmed radiation shields … his work was less dangerous nowadays. But for the first time, he could actually stay and help after a mission. During the war they always had to fly out as soon as possible, fighting the next threat.

Keith liked the idea of being a galactic firefighter, helping where he was needed. Unlike the other paladins, he wasn’t a workaholic anymore. When disaster stroke he had to head out but most weeks were rather calm.

Lance tapped at his back before releasing him. Hurriedly, Keith straightened himself. No, he surely did not like to be buried in Lance’s neck. Neither the earthy scent of the Altean soil, mixed with juniberry flowers and Lance.

 “Missed me this much?”

Keith smiled. “Of course. It’s always like a vacation. Thank you for letting me stay so often.”

“Don’t thank me yet. Mama is about to get you to help fixing hover-tractor engines, she’s cooking up a feast since it’s Sylvio’s birthday tomorrow so be prepared to do a lot of chopping with me. You didn’t get him a blaster, did you?”

“Why would I do that? Swordfight is the only style to win your battles”, he quipped.

Lance just laughed softly and Keith fell deeper at the sound.

 

* * *

 

The next night, after celebrating and kids bringing to bed (They had paladin duty to make those little ones sleep. Those rascals demanded it every time.) Lance and Keith sat down between the juniberry flowers. The light of Alteas moons illuminated the fields, dripping like silvery honey through the leaves and branches of the tree they settled under. Stuffed and happy from the birthday party where aliens and humans alike celebrated with big eyes when Lance revealed the cake Hunk had sent them as a gift.

Keith relaxed against the tree trunk, Lance beside him elapsing in content silence. Lance’s gaze brushed over the beautiful flowers, far too many to count them all, and his Altean marks started to glow. A subtle but soft blue hue gained color and brightness the longer Lance gazed at his achievements. Keith had noticed it several times but always run away from the question. Tonight he dared it. “Why are they glowing?”

Lance snapped from his trance, searching for his gaze. The glowing faded suddenly as if the spell had been broken.

“You wanna know?”

“Yeah.” Keith whispered, dreading the answer.

“At first I thought they glow because I love her. I still love her, I always will.” Keith swallowed loudly. Allura’s parting gift was a constant reminder of her, the princess got under Lance’s skin in a way he would never accomplish. It wasn’t a competition, Keith knew this much, still, he helped Lance through his mourning, caused unintentionally by Allura, but she would always keep Lance’s heart. He would never reach the first place in this race.

“But then”, Lance continued, gaze locked onto the night sky. “They started glowing when Kaltenecker had her first calf when Hunk caught the bouquet I made for Shiro’s and Curtis’ wedding reception. I started to think they glow the moment I feel love.” Keith kept silent, apologizing to Allura mentally for his silly jealousy. “They made me realize that there is so much love around me, the love for my family, my friends, my home on Earth, the budding love for New-Altea and in return all the love I receive when I was too hurt to notice.”

“Like a light guiding the way?”, Keith asked. Allura certainly did that for the paladins. She and Coran always guided them. Past and present.

Lance shrugged nonchalantly, unaware of Keith’s heart beat picking up. “I’ve talked to Coran and the other Alteans after a few months, after not having the urge to punch a mirror every time I saw the marks or burst into tears. They glow if I’m at a peak of my emotions. If I’m determined, comfortable, sad … Like a solar power plant”, he chuckled, “fully recharged I start lightning up.”

A gentle breeze stopped Lance’s words, he closed his eyes and listened to the sound as if it was telling him a story. Keith didn’t know how to respond at first. Ticks stretched into dobashes; silence covering them like a blanket.

“Allura would have loved it here, Lance. She would have smiled every time you light up.”

He made an indignant sound. “Maybe, I don’t know. She was a princess and I’m just a farmer, a cargo pilot, I don’t know if I would have been enough for her. My sparse Altean genes were dormant all this time and I’m still learning how to accept my double lineage.”

Keith wanted to confess how much he felt at home on this little patch of land but he kept his mouth shut. This moment wasn’t about him. It was about Lance slowly moving forward. One step at a time.

“We are all just figuring out what we want, what we can be, but that doesn’t mean we can’t change”, Keith replied, struggling for the right words. “Shiro and Curtis are thinking about adopting a child, that all the crew members should be able to bring their spouses and kids if they want. Slav is going nuts over all the wrong socks he has to hunt down soon. I’m going to be an uncle soon …” He sighed, the weight of the responsibilities was too heavy or so it seemed.

“You already are amazing, _Uncle Keith_. Nadia and Sylvio adore you.”

„What I’m trying to say is“, Keith decided to avoid Lance’s gaze for now, „our past does not define us. Being cadets of the Garrison and later paladins of Voltron will always be a part of us, all the memories we’ve made, the things we’ve lost and found, how we had to grow up in an intergalactic battlefield. But we’re not even thirty, Lance, we’ve got a lifetime full of dreams and goals ahead of us. So, the past should be the base we build our future on, not the scale we measure our accomplishments with.”

Keith expected Lance to tease him or to protest that he would never move on from Allura. He stayed silent though.

“Life’s a process, not a fully sculpted piece of art, perfect from day one. The cargo pilot never expected to be a paladin or a farmer with almost magical hands. We don’t know what lies ahead, we can’t see the crossroads that wait for us. Maybe you’ll be a diplomat one day or Coran’s successor. Or a teacher or … I don’t know, you have so many good points. “ Keith shifted until he could make out Lance’s features in the moonlit night. “You should not ask yourself if you have been good enough. You should not determine your happiness on a past relationship but find out what makes you happy, what makes you feel whole, at home, loved. We all just want you to be happy. Allura, too.”

A double crescent moon started to glow brightly, illuminating a pink blush. “Thank you, Keith.”

Encouraged by his rather lengthy rant Keith boldly reached for Lance’s hand but stopped before touching. It was Lance who intertwined their calloused and work-worn fingers together, imperfect from the scars of the last years.

They shuffled closer and Keith pressed the softest kiss on Lance’s temple, careful not to touch the marking. With a sigh, Lance squeezed their fingers.

The night breeze rustled through a couple of petals and leaves, lifting them up and whispering about the countless possibilities of the multiverse Allura had created for them.

“Maybe I should start traveling again, looking for a new challenge. It’s been ages since I’ve messed with Pidge or visited Shiro and Curtis on the Atlas. Veronica always tells me about them.” His lips trembled, unsure if they were allowed to lift up. A shaken smile appeared, Lance was chasing a thought, pondering if it was alright to pursue a goal not attached to Allura. “Will you come with me, samurai? If you don’t have to reconstruct planets that is.”

“Of course. I’ll always have your back.”

Keith squeezed Lance encouragingly, before leaning against him. Lance’s smile settled in, it’s still wavering, but it grew steadily. But a glimmer of curiosity had appeared in his eyes.

 _Patience yields focus_ , Keith thought, daring to be happy. _Shiro couldn’t be any wiser than this_.

For Lance, Keith would wait forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indulge with me. This is just for my personal happiness. xD  
> I wish you all the best for 2019! Have a great start to new year full of challenges, happiness and fandom love.

2.  

Allura Day and their annual feast came and went far too quickly. Keith and Lance flew together into the center, waiting for their friends to arrive. The former paladins hugged each other heartily, they laughed and shared stories, exchanged pictures … an evening they were thrown back in time. Sitting right under Allura’s statue almost felt like the old times at the Castle’s common room.

Lance seemed delighted to meet up with the other three but he never acted on the intimacy of a few nights before. Keith didn’t push, he wouldn’t ask either, he remained a constant, always beside him at their little excurses around New Altea, sitting next to Lance during their dinner, rubbing his back when he found him crying in the middle of the night in front of Allura’s mile-high figure, stirring up long long-forgotten anxiety and expectations.

The day after sending off the other paladins to their respective duties Keith started to discover changes. Small touches. Lance’s gaze lingering on him when he thought Keith wouldn’t notice. Lance fervent efforts to share most of the time alone with Keith, even shooing away his nephew and niece for once.

The hours ticked by though, his departure was inevitable.

As always it was Veronica who proved to have a shorter temper than her baby brother.  It was her who caught them relaxing on a juniberry flower field, picknicking and enjoying the warm Altean sun.

“Keith!”, Veronica shouted the moment she jumped from her speeder. “Tell me you finally did it! I have to go on board soon.” In a few hours, the Atlas would have completed all reparations and leave the planet’s orbit.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Keith answered almost too cheerfully. It was a few hours before he had to part for a new mission, too. Lance sent him a puzzled glance but kept silent.

Veronica waved at the flower crown sitting on Lance’s head. “Did you finally seduce my baby brother?”

Lance sputtered.

Keith blushed.

They both kept silent.

“Come on! You’re not playing prince and princess just for fun, are you? Did you confess?”

“We do …” Veronica hardly contained a screech of happiness, “play … prince and princess. I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Who’s the princess?”, Lance wondered quietly.

“Me of course.” Keith lifted an eyebrow expectantly. “I’m like space Mulan. That was the bad ass fighter Nadia gushed about, wasn’t it?”

“Sure”, Lance snorted. “You can be the warrior princess, samurai.”

Veronica sounded more than asparated. “What about my 5000 gags! Come on, just a quick kiss! My shy little brother won’t make a move on you.”

“Ronnie …” Lance, clearly embarrassed, stopped placing a flower crown on Keith’s head. Some of the juniberry flowers were bent and broken, not pristine enough for delivery, so he wove them into identical crowns. It was a silly thing but utterly pleasing. Keith clad in his Mamoran armour, crowned with juniberry flowers. Two kings of a fantasy he wanted to become true one day.

“You both are idiots!”, she shouted stomping off.

Pink cheeks, glowing crescent moons Lance shifted the crown softly over Keith’s raven locks. It was a gentle movement, full of calmness, years of understanding and warmth.

“I’ve bargained with Shiro two nights ago”, Keith said, watching Veronica sped off.  He had told Lance of the betting pool before Allura Day. Lance had been a bit offended but cheered up over Slav’s miscalculation. “Maybe I’ve threatened him to donate the money if everyone guesses wrong. The last entry is three months from now.”

Lance pondered a moment in silence. Sadness flickered through his gaze before determination set in. “How about you look out for some alien orphanages which could use new toys or equipment.” Lance’s fingers lingered on Keith’s cheeks, grazed his shoulder and flew over his arms. “Just to teach Ronnie and the crew a lesson.”

“To teach them a lesson?”

“Warrior princess Keith and the shy prince naturally fight for justice and all that jazz.” Lance sent him the softest smile. “Three months isn’t that far away in the future.”   

“I can’t wait …” Keith didn’t want to leave, he wanted to stay, to watch after Lance tending the flowers. He wanted to snatch that gorgeous boy, to hold onto him, but all he got was that damn patience. And a flower crown. “… to see their faces when we collect the money.”

 

* * *

 

Keith never thought about how long he would have to wait for Lance. He never expected Lance to return his feelings.

This wasn’t a competition he could ace.

They had often argued about winning, about being the best. They had incited each other to race, to eat the bigger amount of food goo, to reach the top place during the gladiator fights. At first, Keith had never been bothered of his winning streak. Being the best or at the top of something always came easy to him. He had been a cocky brat, never considering Lance’s feelings or his effort. Yes, he had a crush on him, he liked how Lance’s loud, cheerful self urged him to abandon his introvert shell and personal chosen loneliness.

Distance made the heart grew fonder – Keith could write books over this idiom. Missing Lance, thinking about him every morning, every night – his crush soon developed into full-bloomed love. But after his stay in the quantum abyss, after seeing how Lance beat himself up for neither recognizing Kuron nor convincing the team of Lotor being suspicious … Keith started to acknowledge his right hand man more openly. Lance deserved everything Keith could offer.  

Yet, Keith never considered himself lucky enough to be loved. To be the center of Lance’s attention and affection. One moon-lit night at New Altea, years of patience plus a silent confession of intertwined fingers was all it took to let Keith hope. Even a flicker of hope would make him endure weeks and months to come.

Keith wanted Lance. God, he wanted those ocean blue eyes to look at him. He wanted to touch Lance’s curly strands. To taste his skin, to feel … he wanted to drown in everything Lance. It was a scary thought, nevertheless, he wanted.

He needed him. To laugh, to light up a room, even a video feed, with his pure existence. He needed the re-assurance that Lance wouldn’t leave. Lance would never be predujiced to him, never push him away, never abandon Keith because he was a burden. All his abandonment issues would cease to exist if Lance just let him stay in his orbit. Fellow paladin, friend, … whatever.

He would never force Lance to anything though.

Keith had reached the literal finish line of their race years before Lance, discovering his feelings, love that brought him pining, loneliness and heartache since Lance wasn’t running in his direction, he even changed track. He had watched from afar how Lance had chosen Allura and almost broke from losing her. So, Keith did something he never considered before. He turned his back to the finish line, gave up his victory and went back to guide Lance wherever he was headed to.

Growing up meant to realize that his victories weren’t the most important thing in life. It meant to step down, to guide and to wait.

This time he would make sure that he stayed on track. Three months was nothing.

 

* * *

 

The first month after his latest departure Keith spent on several planets, re-building infrastructure. His trip was spiked with some intergalactic firestorm and famine but nothing too serious to handle. Meanwhile, Lance started preparations. He established that the farm was well taken care off even if he stayed off-planet for a while.

As Keith’s flower crown started to dry and crumble Lance visited Shay and the Balmerans. The news startled Keith, especially when he was told by Coran after being out of reach thanks to a blazing fire storm. “He said he wanted to get in touch with the Balmera, trying out his Altean abilities”, the former royal advisor explained, eyes a bit teary. “I’m glad he decided to take this journey. It’ll be a good change for him.”

Keith agreed even if he felt a sudden sadness. Lance didn’t confide in him concerning his travel plans. Waiting didn’t attain to hold Lance’s hand every step of the way but still … No. Keith decided to be happy that Lance started moving. Even if he ended up managing the flower farm again, at least he had experienced a couple of options to choose from.

Naturally, Hunk joined Lance on the Balmera since he stayed as often as he could. Keith smiled fondly during the rushed video chat, trying to ignore the bad feed quality. Lance looked happy, two Balmeran children sitting on his arms when he showed everyone that he could actually connect with the soul of the planet.

The flowers started to wither although Keith tried his best to keep them whole.

Keith buried himself deep in his work, occasionally getting a video a call or long mail from Lance. The Red Paladin accompanied Hunk for a while, helping at meetings and acting somewhat as an Altean ambassador before he was taken in by Shiro and the Atlas crew back on their journey to Earth. They made a few stops around the universe and Lance spent his time with the new generation of fighter pilots, humans and aliens alike, rekindling the friendship with Shiro and Curtis. (And probably giving out good advices how to raise kids.) He stayed with the Holts, visited Varadero beach and his old home … and vanished from the radar.

Keith kept the flower crown always with him. But with moving from planet to planet one half of it was crashed under his personal belongings. Ripping the flowers, decimitating Keith’s dream to dust. It had been a fickle thought, a silly hope. Once more, Keith’s fears acted up. He was a paladin, he fought and won a god damn intergalactic war still he was frightened that Lance would not return. He nursed him like little blue bird with broken wings and encouraged him to fly and Lance took off into a brighter future …

The dreadful feeling of loss ate up Keith once again. He buried himself in work, in training, he even spoke with his mother who softly encouraged him to endure a little longer … but still. No one ever wanted him for good, they all vanished off into the distance some day.

Lance would never do this. He would never.

But three months passed and Keith felt discarded, thrown away when the calls and mails became sparse, even rare. Lance carefully avoided Keith. Occasionally he met other Blade members during his trip across the universe and all the places they had once deliberated. But he never showed up to visit Keith.

One night Keith threw the remains of his crown into the next bin. He had been dumb. Lance would always love his true princess. Never the broken, emotionally unstable, and slightly more and more aggressive half breed, neither human nor Galra, Keith.

The fourth month arrived and Keith was certain: Lance didn’t want him.

No one ever wanted him. In a romantic way.

 

* * *

 

 

(Of course, Shiro and Krolia were an exception, still Keith feared to lose them on a mission one day. Three years after ending the war.)

 

* * *

 

The next time Keith was within reach of the Atlas he opted to visit. He needed to collect the betting pool, there were enough places in the universe which could use the extra money. Heck, the pool even doubled after Slav calculating a new day when the Red and Black paladin officially became a couple.

Keith wished somebody had guessed it right. He wished he would never have to collect ten bucks from all those friends and colleagues, half of the Atlas crew, the MFE pilots, Earth citizen … they all had seen a spark, a flame to a possible connection – they all had been wrong.

Well not totally wrong but at least in a romantic way.

Surprisingly, Shiro offered Keith to accompany him into the cafeteria of the Atlas, which was more than packed with people and crew members. He spotted Veronica, still fuming, a lot of people acknowledged his entrance with a quick nod or a short wave – he wasn’t unapproachable anymore. Especially when the Earthen pilots interacted with the Blades frequently. The heavily scorched planet Earth was one of their projects, too.

Keith just wanted to collect the money and leave. No ceremony, no meeting up, just … The thought left him abruptly, Keith was frozen in shock.

In the center of attention, sitting leisurely on a table so that anybody could see him, was Lance.

Keith beat down a sigh as well as a wolf whistle. He had never understood why Lance would call him ‘the cooler, grizzled’ version of himself – now he did. Had his shoulders become broader? Why was his hair so perfectly wind-swept? Did his eyes sparkle more? Was this the consequence of neither seeing nor contacting Keith in the last weeks?

It was the first time since ages that Lance wore his blue Atlas uniform, too. Keith had forgotten how beautiful he looked in the fitted jacket.

Somehow Keith managed to tear his gaze away. He shouldn’t undress Lance with his eyes. Especially not in front of the whole Atlas.

“Listen everyone!”, Shiro addressed his crew, seeking out a place beside Curtis per instinct. “Before I hand out this heavily loaded debit card with ten thousand gag, we have to ask them one question.”

“Betrayed by my own blood!”, Veronica shouted from the distance.

“Are you two in a romantic relationship with each other?”, Slav asked, “In this universe of course.”

“Sorry, to disappoint you shipping lot. I am available and on the market”, Lance quipped. A happy smile covered his lips and pierced Keith’s heart. “For girls and boys alike.”

“We are not, Slav.” Keith answered courtly. Still avoiding eye contact with Lance.

With grumbling and murmuring and sighing from the crew, Shiro handed out the win to Lance. Keith felt a bit out of place and wanted to leave as soon as possible but somewhere the question arose what would happen with money now.

“You all know what Keith and the Blades are up nowadays”, Lance answered as Keith kept silent. “For my part, I’ve started a little project for myself just recently. I don’t have a name for it now though …”

“It’s not bearing your princess’ name?”, someone shouted from the distance.

“Svenson, that was highly inappropriate”, Shiro scolded.

“Not, it’s not”, Lance made clear. “It’s my project, not Allura’s … Anyway. It’s no secret that every paladin of Voltron suffers from a more or less subtle form of PTSD but we were lucky to get help from our alien friends back then and later from the garrison since we’ve all enrolled there once.”

Keith glanced through the room, everybody listened eagerly. Wanted or not, his gaze shifted to Lance. His Altean marks started to glow and the light got more powerful with every sentence.

“With the Blades focusing on re-building and humanitarian issues and the garrison only caring for their own cadets, which is totally right, by the way … I’ve thought about all those kids and teenagers who suffered from the war, the quintessence exploitation, the slavery, from families being ripped apart. Those who don’t want to join the garrison or can’t are left unattended.” Lance took a deep breath before he continued. “I decided to give those a place or several places to come to. Places where they learn coping mechanisms, where they have therapists that help dealing with loss and anxiety, where they could channel their anger. I want to create self-help-centers for them and your money is helping me. So, thank you for betting on my non-existing love life.”

Some in the cafeteria chuckled most of them were utterly silent. Lance never lost the title of a goofball entirely, Keith assumed.

Lance continued to explain that he wanted to be a link between the Blades and the garrison. Krolia and Kolivan were eager to help, since they couldn’t handle all those civilians who suffered the most under the Galra regency. He glowed like a mega watt light bulb in the darkest night.

Lance had found a purpose without him. He had already moved on.

Keith turned on his heels and ran.

 

* * *

 

Lance didn’t take long to find Keith who hid at the most likely place: Shiro’s and Curtis’ living quarters. (The code for the door was the day Shiro had adopted Keith, it was like an open invitation for him to stop by.)

“Keith.” His name escaped Lance’s lips quietly, still fully loaded with emotions.

Keith was curled up on the small sofa in the spaceship living room and decided not to answer. He was still processing that with Lance being as busy as Keith they would never meet up anymore. Probably only on Allura Day. Once a year.

“I went MIA on purpose, samurai.”

Keith just shrugged and propped himself up. “You are not obliged to send me your location. We’re in no type of relationship that inquires this.”

“Keith…” Lance sighed deeply. “I needed time to breathe, to think … to discover what I want.”

He set down a box on the coffee table as well as the debit card before Lance placed himself next to Keith. Unlike that moon-lit night on New Altea, he kept his distance though.

“What do you want then?” Keith asked, voice strained.

“Some time during your visits and week-long stays at New Altea I realized your feelings for me.”  Keith squeezed his eyes shut. He never expected this to unfold as a nightmare. “But I needed to be sure, the most sure ever in my life, that I was ready to love again. You are my best friend, Keith, not a rebound or a replacement. I needed to make sure that I would never hurt you. Especially when you always looked at me as if I meant the world to you.”

Keith swallowed audibly.

“It’s not fair to keep relying on you after all those years you took care of me. So I thought I needed to travel on my own, to decide on my own … but all I thought about was that I should have taken you with me. Don’t get me wrong, I loved my trip, visiting all those places and people, it was a great experience and helped me grow a bit, I hope at last. But ever so often I wished you were there, pondered that it would be more fun with you together, that I would love to show you the things I’ve learned … it scared me. It scared me to move on, I’m not forgetting Allura, I’ll never will, but she’s not my driving force anymore. Somehow my mind-set shifted from ‘Would Allura appreciate my decisions?’ to ‘I wish I could share this with Keith’.”

There was a rustling sound and something light was placed on Keith’s hair. “I don’t need an alien warrior princess, I’m happy enough to have a hot and brave and strong but so very soft Galran boy at my side. I would be thrilled if you helped me out with my little project. I mean, you said I was good with kids and …”

“You are. I’m positive that your centers will be a success in no time.”

“Thank you. But I’m not doing it for the success or in order to compete with the Blades. I’m doing it for me, it’s my way of giving back what I’ve learned the hard way.” Lance chuckled lightly. “Would you open your eyes for me? It’s kind of silly to talk with you like that.”

Keith glanced up and discovered Lance’s flower crown. Dried and preserved with some shiny coating it still looked beautiful and whole.

Tears threatened to spill but before Keith could rub them away Lance softly wiped over his cheeks. “I love you, Lance”, he blurted out before he got his emotions under control again. “I love you so much.”

They neither kissed nor declared their abundant love for each other like all those romance movies or books depicted. Keith buried himself in Lance, his face at the crook of Lance’s neck and cried. All the tension of the last years was suddenly released, the fear, the hurt, the longing. Strong arm encircled Keith, holding him in place when he probably ruined Lance’s blue jacket.

“I’m sorry for making you wait this long, but at the same time I’m more than flattered that you did this for me.”

“Anything”, Keith sobbed. He should have never doubted Lance.

Lance drew him closer as if he never wanted to let go. “I’m a bit late but I’m falling in love with you, too.”

It was a start. It was more than Keith ever hoped for.

 

* * *

 

(Shiro found them later. He didn’t congratulate them or addressed the way Keith clung to Lance. He just smiled and asked if they wanted some new alien tea that tasted like matcha, more or less. Keith had fallen asleep when Shiro declared that his crew lost a bunch of money so that Keith wouldn’t be bothered with all those questions and failed hook-ups anymore. “But I swear on the astral plane, and we both went there, if you hurt my little brother I’ll make you pay tenfold.”

“Really, Takashi?” Lance laughed quietly, watching Keith sleep. “Krolia was more creative with her threats. Even Kolivan made me do some ritual to prove my Galra worth.”

“That trial was borderline life-threatening. Kolivan knows his stuff.”

“Indeed.”

And they both sipped on their tea. )

 

* * *

 

Another month passed.

They both didn’t know how to start a relationship.

Keith was inexperienced. Lance stumbled to make the next move. How do you switch from best friend to lovers subtly? Hey Lance, can I kiss you? Definitely not. After all those enemies Keith had ripped apart he was lacking the courage to jump and pounce on Lance.

It was more than bad a joke. But Keith brushed his humiliation aside since they had more tasks on their plate than they could manage. Together. Keith smiled softly every time the thought crossed his mind. Together.

Lance started his first self-help-center on New Altea. Firstly, since the planet had become an important joint for intergalactic travel. Secondly, his family appreciated that Lance was still close by. But Lance rented a little house in the center of the capital where he, Keith, and Kosmo moved in. Together. As roommates. Aside from their families (Veronica excluded), no one realized the romantic bond they started to develop. Mostly, they behaved like a couple that had been together for decaphoebs but they never expressed it romantically. Behind closed doors they strived for each other’s contact, holding hands, cuddling in their home, falling asleep on top of each other – but Keith never went further. Although he had reached his goal, they had reached the goal, together, Keith was still as patient as a saint.

He didn’t mind the snail like pace. One day, he would get there. One day, the universe would get the news. Sooner or later.

Naturally, Keith’s life started to drift to New Altea. He decided against long-range missions if he could avoid them, never stayed away longer than a week. He loved the thought of coming back home to Lance, of Kosmo lazying in the small patch of green around the house. He loved helping Lance with the center, even dividing his time with the Blades and taking care of the first group of youngsters. He never expected to be a therapist, but at least he was a good listener. Plus, he could teach like fifteen years of experience concerning self-defense. No kid spoke up to the leader and Black paladin of Voltron anyhow.

“Do you like Lance?” Sooner or later one child in his group asked after they’d completed their post workout stretching.

“Wha-what? How did you …” Before Keith could escape the alien children formed a close circle around him, demanding for answers.

“You look at him like my mother looked at my dad.”

“My brother do with his betrothed. They sappy.” Some had still trouble with English and the automatic translator.

“You were holding hands!”, one of the youngest shouted. The ultimate argument why people were a couple.

Keith decided to admit defeat. Lying to adults was clearly a different thing, those children would feel betrayed. Keith would never dare to lose their new-found trust.

“Yes, I like him”, he admitted, cheeks colored. “I like him very much.”

Laughter and giggles followed a few “Oh!”s before the rascals wanted to hear Keith’s love story. “Why do you like Lance?” “Yeah, tell us? Did you fell on love on the battle field?” They all knew the more popular stories from their paladin days. But asking Keith directly was far more exciting.

So they sat down on the mats and looked up to Keith with a twinkle in their eyes that only showed fond admiration.

“Back at the garrison …” Keith started. “Lance was a scholarship student. He left his home on another continent to be a fighter pilot like you left your homes to come to New Altea but Earth didn’t have an automatic translator, though.” The children exchanged a few glances, the lot spoke like twenty different languages and dialects. “I’ve noticed him back then because I was impressed. Everything I did was easy, piloting was like breathing to me, I didn’t cherish it. On the contrary, I hated the stares and the gossip of the other students. But Lance did always strive, trying his hardest, although he failed constantly and suffered from studying in a language that wasn’t his own. He was always cheery, laughed with his friends and his silly jokes were ringing through the hallways. He was always so bright, I couldn’t look away.”

Keith knew which face he was making, some of the older girls started to blush and giggle even more. But they waited for the rest of the story.

“He wasn’t the smartest, the strongest, he couldn’t weave magic like our Altean princess, but he always did his best and never gave up, he always wanted to better for all of us. But he certainly never realized that he saved us in a different way. In a way only he could accomplish.” Keith sighed at the fond memories. “He made us smile. He saved us because after all our fights, the danger, the sacrifices … thanks to him we could still smile.” He made a pause, unsure, if he should continue. “You all know, that he loves Princess Allura very much, losing her hurt him like nothing else did. But back then, I promised to myself that I would keep him safe like he did us. That I would help him smile again.”

“And you did.” One of the alien girls answered, some were more grown-up than the others due to their experiences. “He’s all smiles around you.”

“I love his smile more than anything.”

Suddenly loud giggles and screeches erupted, leaving Keith dumbfounded.

“What? Did I say something funny?”

All of the children’s gazes were locked somewhere behind Keith.

As on cue, he looked backwards, discovering Lance who stood at the edge of the clearing their always trained on. A hand was clasped over his mouth, tears flowing steadily on his cheeks. “Lance, I …” Keith stopped mid-sentence since Lance strode towards him, his Altean marks glowing with a blinding light. He fell to his knees right in front of him and caught Keith in a kiss both of them desired for far too long now. Twenty alien children cheering happily.

Decaphoebs ago, Lance called him the future but Keith never admitted that he only cared of their very own future. Red and Blue. Together. Shining brightly. Which was certainly enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I don't know who created this piece of art but it certainly did inspire me to write this story. ^^ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/cf112af850f1df4b304f217a69b0e6ab/tumblr_pjrpsenLTi1w0fpt0o1_1280.png)

**Author's Note:**

> To set a few things clear. I like season eight, I just don’t like all those questions and open plots they’ve left unattended. Plus, it hurt me a lot that Lance got the “dumb” ending. Everyone is thriving, moving forwards and he… It’s like the writers misunderstood their own character or let him suffer from heartbreak intentionally. Sorry, Allurance fans, but I knew that Allura would leave Lance for some greater cause, immediately. This was so deeply etched into her character, well, the relationship was cute but shown very unbalanced, squeezed in-between all those battles and plot points. Both deserved better – and that’s why we’re here, aren’t we?  
> Kudos and comments are love. ;)


End file.
